The Rain Whispers to All
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Three kids can either ruin a relationship, or bring it closer together. Oh! And so can a slut from next door
1. Chapter 1

Emily walked into her house, along side her wife who was carrying two bags of groceries. She set both of their briefcases down before following her wife into the kitchen, smiling as she watched her unbar all the groceries. When her wife turned around, her eyes narrowed at the drooling Emily. "What's with you?"

Emily groaned as her eyes laid on her wife's chest. "You look so hot today."

JJ smiled before throwing a banana at Emily's wandering eyes.

"Hey!"

"Stop ogling me, Emily Prentiss!"

Emily smirked as she threw the banana back at her wife. "For that to happen, you'd have to be waaaaayyy less beautiful than you are right now."

JJ smiled as she walked over to her wife, kissing her forehead. "That was very sweet, now go and get Avery, Sadie and Erica for dinner."

Emily narrowed her eyes before hopping off the barstool she had been occupying. "How do you always accomplish ruining the mood I'm in?"

"Natural talent."

Emily nodded as she muttered under her breath, jogging up the steps in her heels. She came across the first door in the hallway and immediately frowned when no one answered her knock. "Avery? Are you ok?" She opened the door a crack, seeing her daughter pulling the comforter up over her seem-to-be naked body. "Mom!"

Emily shook her head as she closed the door to a crack, her eyes staring at the doorframe. "Sweetie… um, well what exactly are you doing? Is it the personal thing Erica walked in on last time? Because if so, I'll just, uh… let you finish, I guess."

She heard something whispered, making her eyebrows furrow as she fully opened the door. "Avery I…"

There was a boy with one leg out her window, and Avery still lying on the bed. Emily grumbled as her eyes hardened when she walked over to the young boy, tugging on his shirt collar. "Get back in here!"

The kid fell from the windowsill, Emily's grip still tight on him, before quickly scrambling to his feet. "Hello Mrs. Prentiss."

Emily tightened her grip on his collar, before looking to her wide eyed daughter. "What the hell is this?"

"We were… uh-well, we-"

"Who is he?"

Avery sat up a bit, running a hand through her hair as she held the comforter to her body. "Cameron."

Emily turned to the kid who seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating. "Cameron?"

"Yes ma'am."

Emily shook her head as she snarled in his face. "Don't 'ma'am' me." She dragged him out of her daughter's room and down the stairs, hearing her daughter yelling from her bed. She threw him against the island in the center of the kitchen, seeing her wife look up from the groceries. "Who's this?"

"Avery's fuck buddy."

JJ's eyes widened as Cameron picked himself up off the island, giving a shaky smile to JJ. "It's also nice to meet you, uh… Mrs. Prentiss' sister?"

Emily smirked as JJ's smile appeared, and she shook her head. "No, I'm also Mrs. Prentiss. I'm Jennifer."

Emily nodded, throwing her arm around Cameron's shoulders, squeezing him tight. "You getting yourself involved with my daughter, means you're getting involved with her daughter. She's my wife."

Cameron's eyes widened as he looked to JJ, who was smiling and nodding. "So what's your name?"

"C-Cameron."

JJ nodded, looking to her wife, who looked about ready to slice Cameron's throat right then and there. "So, you're here with my daughter?" Cameron nodded. "Mind telling me what exactly you two were doing?" JJ moved a little closer to him and Emily, leaning on the island with her chin in her hand, a small grin on her face. "Not studying, I suppose."

Cameron shook his head, but looked as if her were at a loss for words.

Emily took her arm off of him when Avery came running into the kitchen, now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her brown hair up in a ponytail. "Cameron? You're not dead?"

Emily smirked at her daughter before walking behind her, putting her hands roughly on her small shoulders. "Trust me sweetheart, we wouldn't kill your little boyfriend without you here as a witness."

Avery felt her heart race as her mother's grip tightened on her shoulders. "Why would you want a witness at a murder?"

"Because then we get to kill the witness too."

Avery shivered under both her mothers gaze's, sharing a glance with Cameron.

JJ looked at her terrified daughter and gave a cheeky smile. "So, was this the first time?"

Both Cameron and Avery nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes ma'am."

Emily went over to her wife and stood next to her. "And, what brought it on? Why now? Why so young?" She narrowed her dark eyes at a scared looking Cameron. "Why in my home with two six year olds in the next room?"

Avery shook her head, feeling a little strength coming back into her system. "They're not here."

Emily's eyes widened as she felt JJ squeeze her hand. "Well where are they?"

"They're-"

"MOMMY!"

"MAMA!"

Avery shook her head as the six year olds came barging into the kitchen. "They're here now."

Emily smiled as she picked both her daughters up, setting them on the island. She watched as JJ walked over to the couple in the entrance of the kitchen, pushing them forward until they were just in front of the island, facing Emily. She turned her attention back to her daughters, smiling as their pigtails swayed around their shoulders. "Hey guys. How was school today?"

"Real good! I gots a lolly since I got a 'A' on a test! And I got to play with Jack and my new friend Sammy. Oo! And I saw Uncle Aaron 'cause he came to pick up Jack!"

"Same with me!"

Emily nodded, kissing both girl's heads. "That sounds great! Tell me where you were just now, though."

Erica scrunched up her forehead, looking at her mother with baby blue eyes. "Avery tolded me we had to leave 'cause we couldn't be here with her and that guy who gave her a bruise on her neck."

Avery's eyes widened, and her hand went straight to cover the mark on her neck.

JJ smirked as leaned down to her daughter's face. "Bruise or hickey?"

"Hickey."

She nodded, turning back to her wife and youngest daughters.

Emily smiled down at her daughters before shaking her head. "That doesn't tell me where you were, baby."

"We were with Sammy at her mommy's house!"

Emily nodded, perching Erica on her hip and taking Sadie's hand as she set her down before looking to Avery and Cameron, both staring at her with wide eyes. "Why don't you tell little Erica and Sadie why you made them leave their own home, Avery?"

Avery immediately shook her head, earning a glare from her brunette mother.

JJ sighed as she watched Erica nuzzle her nose into her mother's neck. "Everyone who's broken the most important rules of this house, in the living room. Emily, I'd like you to bring Erica and Sadie too. I think this talk will do them good."

Emily followed her wife into the living room, settling herself on the recliner, letting Erica and Sadie take a place in her lap. She smirked slightly as JJ sat in between Cameron and Avery, setting a hand on both their laps. "So, kids, tell me about your relationship." She turned to Avery. "How long have you two been going out?"

Avery ran a hand over her face before looking to her blond mother. "Two months."

JJ then turned to Cameron, earning a scared look from him. "Is that right, Cameron? You've been going out for two months?"

Cameron nodded, giving her a shaky smile. "Yes ma'am."

"No need to call me ma'am, Cameron. My name is either Mrs. Prentiss, or Avery's mom." She looked to Emily. "Isn't that right, Em?"

Emily nodded, a smirk on her face. "Absolutely." She looked to Cameron. "I'm just Mrs. Prentiss."

Cameron took his buzzing phone from his pocket, having it immediately taken by JJ. "Your mother is calling. Mind if I take this?"

He hesitantly shook his head, before JJ threw the phone to Emily. "You should probably take this."

Emily smiled as she flipped the phone open, pressing it to her ear as she held her squirming daughters in place. "Hello, this is Cameron's phone… This is Mrs. Prentiss, I'm Avery's mother. My name is Emily… Yes, that Avery… Well thank you, but I would like to share something with you… No, nothing bad per say, but Cameron has been over here this afternoon… Yes, all afternoon… No ma'am, they haven't been studying… Well," she looked to her eldest daughter and her boyfriend, smirking at their scared faces. "They got a little intimate in Avery's room, and I know, even though Cameron seems like a sweet boy, but I didn't think he'd have the guts to tell you, so I thought I'd do it for him… You're very welcome Mrs… Ok, Mrs. Pierce… Sure, I'll be sure me and Jennifer meet with you… Jennifer is my wife… Thank you very much… Ok, I'll be sure he does. Goodbye."

She threw the phone back to Cameron, sighing as she settled back into the chair, feeling Sadie's head rest against her chest. "Looks like someone and their mother are going to be here for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily sighed as she fixed the hem of her dress, the black silk of it smoothing down under her fingertips. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, seeing her dark eyes staring back at her with curiosity. "What have you gotten yourself into…"

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

Emily immediately turned her head towards the closed door, her eyes widening. "Jennifer? Is that you?"

"Yes it is, and why do you always talk to yourself?"

Emily opened the bathroom door, smirking at her wife who was in a similar looking dress, only white. "Because I'm the only one in this family who can be sane, so I understand myself."

JJ's laugh erupted from her throat, causing her to double over, her arm clutching her stomach. "God, that's a new one. You're the sane one in this family? Please! You are nowhere near sane when it comes to… well everything!" She looked up, her smile fading from her face as her wife's glare met her gaze. "I'm sorry."

Emily shook her head before playfully shoving JJ, walking past her and down the stairs. "Is she here yet?"

JJ shook her head as they made their way to the living room. "No, but Cameron went home just a little while ago to change, and Avery is upstairs finishing her hair."

"God JJ, why did I invite her over?"

JJ smiled at her worried wife, sitting her down on the couch. "Emily, you did just what I would have done. And she's coming over with Cameron so we can discuss everything."

Emily nodded as she bit her lip, fiddling her fingers in her lap. "She knows we're married."

"I know. I heard you tell her."

"Yeah, but she said, and I quote 'I think it's great that people like you are making the world much more diverse and, well just plain better.' It made me wanna punch her."

JJ smirked as she rubbed her hand down her wife's back. "Why? I think it's kind of cute."

Emily turned to JJ, her eyes hardening. "Cute? Really?"

"Nope, never mind."

Just then the doorbell rang, making both woman jump. "Em, do you want me to get that?"

Emily nodded, hearing the kids begin to pile down the stairs as she stood. "I'll handle the kids. That gives me time to relax myself."

As JJ made her way to the door, Emily stood from the couch, making her way over to the stairs where her three kids stood. Avery had changed into a dark blue dress, her hair up in a ponytail, while Sadie and Erica were in matching striped dresses, colored in green, white and yellow stripes. "Ok, all of you walk in front of me while we walk to the door. Sound good? We want to make sure Cameron's mother think we're normal."

Sadie began to wiggle in her spot. "But Avery said we're abnormal, mommy!"

Emily smirked, smoothing down Sadie's wavy hair. "That's because we are, baby. But we want to make sure that people we are just meeting think we are normal."

All three girls nodded as they made their way to the door, seeing Cameron and his mother just entering the house, JJ closing the door behind them. "Guys, this is Cameron's mother Charlotte."

All three girls politely said hello before Avery went over to Cameron, his arm going around her waist. Emily reached her hand out above both Sadie and Erica's heads, shaking Charlotte's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled, squeezing Emily's hand before tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "You're Emily, right? The one I spoke to on the phone?"

Emily nodded, smiling as she held her youngest girls against her. "Yes, I'm Emily."

"So you really are lesbians."

Emily watched as JJ stifled a laugh, and saw Avery hid her smiling face in Cameron's chest. Emily felt herself let out a small smile as she looked to the clueless adult in front of her. "We don't go by labels, but if you wanted one, yes we are. Well, technically I'm bi." She watched as Charlotte immediately nodded her head. "Is that ok with you, Mrs. Pierce?"

Charlotte nodded, a smile on her face. "Perfectly fine."

Emily gave her a smile, her dark eyes glistening as Charlotte looked her up and down. "Everything ok, Charlotte?"

The woman nodded, taking a quick glance back at JJ who was still by the door. "You both look stunning tonight. I'm sorry, I didn't know we were going to be fancy."

Emily held in a laugh as she let her two little ones run into the kitchen, followed by Cameron and Avery, along with JJ. She made her way over to Charlotte, leading her into the house with a hand on her back. "As long as you're wearing that dress, you've met our standards. And trust me when I say we're nowhere near fancy. We just wanted to make a good impression on our daughter's boyfriend's mother."

Charlotte smiled at Emily as they walked into the dining room. "So, what are we having?" She looked down at the table, seeing almost every inch of it covered in something.

Emily pulled out a chair for Charlotte and waited until she sat down to go and take her spot at the head of the table. "We're having chicken with biscuits, gravy, asparagus and apple slices for anyone who wants them."

Erica's ears immediately perked up. "I want some, mama!"

Emily smiled at her daughter, nodding as she took a sip from her glass of soda. "You're the main reason I put them out, sweetie."

Erica nodded and smiled as she took the bowl of apple slices and poured them onto her plate, slightly covering her chicken.

Charlotte smiled at the young girl, before turning to JJ. "Shouldn't she save some for later?"

JJ shook her head, cutting into her chicken. "No, she'll eat it all. And that's the reason for the one drawer filled with two dozen apples in the fridge."

Charlotte laughed lightly as she picked up her fork and took some asparagus from her plate. "You're lucky she's so healthy. Cameron only ate anything other than popsicles when his father asked him to."

"Mom!"

Both Emily and JJ smiled as Cameron's face reddened, Avery rubbing his shoulder. Emily then looked to Charlotte, who was smiling at Sadie, who was sipping, with both hands, from her tall glass of milk. "She's actually not all that healthy. She only eats apples and grapes without being told. Other than that, we have to bribe her with either cookies or a small Snickers bar."

"What about…uh-"

"Sadie."

Charlotte nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. "Sorry, I forgot her name." She looked to both girls, seeing both Sadie and Erica digging into their dinner. "They look so alike."

Emily and JJ shared a smirk, before Emily looked back to Charlotte. "Well, they are twins."

Charlotte looked back to Emily, who was, as gracefully as ever, taking her chicken from her fork with her white teeth. "Right, sorry."

Emily shook her head, placing her knife down as she stabbed a piece of asparagus. "That's ok. If you want to tell them apart, Sadie's hair is wavy like mine, while Erica's is pin straight like JJ's."

"JJ?"

"Yes, that's Jennifer. Her maiden name was Jeraue."

Charlotte nodded as she took a sip of her drink. "Well, I have to say you have a lovely home, from what I've seen. And your cooking is amazing."

Emily smiled. "Thank you. So, why aren't we seeing Mr. Pierce this evening?"

Charlotte immediately coughed, setting her drink down as everyone looked her way. "He left a couple years ago."

Emily's eyes immediately widened as she set her fork down. "Oh, Charlotte I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Charlotte shook her head, giving Emily a small smile. "No, it's quite alright. Why don't we talk about why we're here anyway?" She turned to her son who sat across from her. "Cameron?"

Cameron looked up, a piece of chicken in his mouth. "What?"

"Tell me why I'm here, Cam."

Cameron looked to each mother in the room, all three looking his way. "Well, don't you already know, mom?"

Emily and JJ shared another smirk at Charlotte's flustered boy.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes, her son shaking in her view. "I'd like to hear it come out of your mouth. So, tell me Cameron, why am I here? Or should I ask Avery instead?"

Cameron immediately shook his head, squeezing Avery's knee under the table. "You're here because Mrs. Prentiss caught us… uh, in the… moment."

Avery shook her head, swallowing the bit of chicken she had in her mouth. "She didn't technically catch us in the moment." She looked around the table, seeing her brunette mother's eyes on hers, as well as the blond one. She looked straight ahead, seeing Charlotte's eyes on her as well. "Well I mean, we were already done."

"Avery!"

Avery looked to her blond mother, smirking nervously. "Sorry mom."

Emily shook her head as she looked to Charlotte. "I caught Avery in bed, and Cameron trying to sneak out the window."

Charlotte nodded, looking from Emily back to her son. "Was this the first time?"

"Yes."

"Did you wear a condom?"

"Yes."

"Avery, are you on the pill?"

Emily felt herself choke on her chicken, before spitting it into her napkin. She looked to Charlotte, who was now looking her way. "I'm sorry, but why would you ask that?"

Charlotte shrugged, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. "I just want to make sure they were protected. Don't you?"

"Well of course, but I don't think that it's appropriate for you to ask that of my daughter."

"Emily, I'm sorry."

Emily shook her head as she sat back in her chair. "It's alright. Go on with your interrogation."

Charlotte took a minute to look around the table, smiling as she saw Sadie next to her eating the asparagus, while Erica, who sat next to Avery, eating one of the last apple slices on her plate. "You know, I think I'll interrogate him at home. I don't think it's an appropriate conversation for the little ones." She looked up to Emily, smiling wide at the brunette. "Why don't you tell me what you and Jennifer do?"

JJ looked to Emily, feeling a bit left out of the conversation, so she quickly jumped in. "We work for the BAU at Quantico."

Emily watched Charlotte's eyes light up as she looked to her. "You work for the FBI?"

Emily nodded, crossing her legs under the table. "We do. I've been there for ten years, and Jen has been there for twelve."

Charlotte smiled at Emily, feeling JJ's eyes on her. "That's amazing. But, it's not always good, is it?"

Emily shook her head as she leaned forward, taking a sip of her drink. "No it's not. I'm glad you're not one of those people who sees only the good side of law enforcement."

Charlotte's eyes beamed as Emily smiled. "You have a beautiful smile, Emily."

Emily smiled wider, feeling her heart flutter at the compliment. "Thank you, Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded, and looked over to JJ, who looked a little dejected. "And you, Jennifer. Is that your natural color?"

JJ smirked as she shook her head, letting her hair fly onto her shoulder. "It's a little darker, but that happens after dying it over and over." She watched as the other woman nodded.

"I completely get it. I bleached my hair when I was younger, and it has never looked the same."

"Mommy?"

JJ looked to Erica, who was squirming in her seat. "What's wrong, baby?"

Erica shook her head before turning to her right, throwing up her dinner all over the floor. Emily and JJ immediately jumped from their seats as they went to the little girl. Erica looked up to JJ and began to cry, causing JJ to pick her up and head for the entrance of the dining room. "Em, why don't you get them all out of here? I'm just gonna take her up to the bathroom."

Emily felt her heart ache as she heard her little girl screeching as JJ took her upstairs. She turned to everyone else, who were already getting up. She picked up Sadie and took everyone into the living room. "Charlotte, I'm so sorry."

Charlotte shook her head as she sat down next to Emily, who had Sadie in her lap. "It's not a problem. I'm sorry little Erica got sick."

Emily smiled softly at the woman, seeing Avery and Cameron sitting over on the other couch near the fireplace. She kissed Sadie on the head as the girl began fiddling with the hem of her dress. "She usually doesn't eat them all that fast. She's always the last one at the dinner table.

"So, she called Jen mommy. What does that make you?"

Emily felt herself smile in spite of herself. "They call me mama. To Avery, we're both mom."

Charlotte nodded, smiling at the older woman. "So can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Who carried the kids?"

Emily felt her eyes soften as her mind went to her wife, for who it was impossible to conceive. She looked to Charlotte, who was giving her a soft smile "I did. I carried all three."

Charlotte smiled softly at Emily, who had her now tired looking daughter in her lap. "Well, they're all beautiful, Emily. You should be proud of yourself."

There was a clearing of a throat, causing both woman to look towards the steps, seeing JJ standing in the middle of the stairwell.

"JJ? Are you alright?"

She nodded tightly, a frown on her face. "Erica wants Sadie to sit with her."

Sadie's eyes immediately widened as she hopped off Emily's lap and ran up the stairs past JJ.

Emily gave JJ a soft smile, feeling her heart crack slightly when JJ only turned and walked back up the steps to Sadie and Erica. She turned her attention back to Charlotte, who had her eyes trained on her. "So, how is life as a single mother?"

Charlotte immediately shook her head, putting her hand on Emily's that lay on the vacant spot between them. "You're not getting off that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Is everything ok with you and Jennifer? She doesn't seem very… happy, tonight."

Emily shrugged, smiling slightly as Charlotte's hand squeezed hers. "It was fine before dinner started. I honestly don't know, but it's probably nothing."

Charlotte nodded, bringing Emily's hand into her lap. "So tell me a little about yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Avery stood from the couch, walking into the kitchen to get some paper towels, a small waste basket and cleaner. After gathering everything she needed, she walked into the dining room and bent down next to where her little sister had barfed up her dinner.

"Need some help?"

She turned her head to see Cameron and JJ both standing there. Avery shrugged before going back to work, shivering whenever her fingers touched some of the vomit.

JJ knelt beside her and grabbed a paper towel, wiping up some apple chunks that hit the corner of the wall. "Sweetheart, you don't need to clean this up. You can go spend some time with Cameron if you like."

Avery shook her head, throwing a used towel into the waste bin. "It's fine." She turned her head again to see Cameron standing awkwardly in the entrance way, and gave him a smirk. "Wanna help?"

Cameron hesitantly nodded before walking over to his girlfriend, picking up the cleaner before kneeling on her other side. "I'm sorry your little sister got sick."

Avery smiled as she kissed his cheek. "No need to be sorry, you didn't make her sick."

"I hope not."

Both JJ and Avery chuckled, while Sadie came racing down the steps and into the living room. "Mama! Mama!"

Emily looked from Charlotte and smiled down at her jumping daughter. "What's up, baby?"

"Eri fell asleep!"

Emily let a smile spread across her face at her daughter's eyes that were big as they stared at her. "Well that's a good thing, isn't it? When you're sick you need lots and lots of sleep."

Sadie nodded before climbing into Emily's lap, snuggling into her chest.

When Emily heard an 'aww' she looked up to see Charlotte looking at her and Sadie. "What?"

"She is so adorable. And she looks just like you."

Emily smiled and she nodded, raking her fingers through Sadie's hair. "I haven't heard that comment in awhile." She kissed her daughter on the head, feeling her heart beat against her stomach.

Charlotte watched as Emily cared for her daughter, running her hand through her dark hair and running her fingers over her plump cheeks. "So, where did you go to college?"

Emily looked up from a tired Sadie to see Charlotte smiling at her. "Yale University, graduated with top honors. What about you?"

"Michigan. I went with my sisters."

Emily nodded, smiling at the younger woman. "I looked into that school. It seemed really great, actually."

Charlotte watched as Emily's eyes dropped to her daughter that continue to try and find a more comfortable spot in her lap. "So why didn't you go? We probably could have been classmates!" She let out a smile as Emily let out a breathy chuckle.

"Probably not, I'm a lot older than you."

"You are not!"

Emily scoffed as Sadie curled her body into her chest. "I can tell by just looking at you, Charlotte! You're, what? Thirty-eight? I'm forty-four!"

Charlotte shook her head as she moved a little closer to Emily and her daughter, leaning back into the couch. "First, thank you for saying I look thirty-eight, but I'm forty-two."

Emily's eyebrows went into her hairline as she held her daughter to her. "Really? God, you look so young though."

"Thank you!"

Emily laughed, hearing footsteps behind her. She turned her head, seeing JJ come around the corner. "Hey honey. Everything ok?"

"Yup, everything's super. What's going on in here?"

"I was just telling Charlotte how young she looks. Did you know she was forty-two?"

JJ shook her head, forcing a small smile to come out upon her face. "No, I didn't."

Emily's face deflated slightly, seeing JJ just standing there. Staring at her, and not with the love and compassion she usually had for her. "JJ, come and sit with us."

"No that's o-"

Charlotte held up her hand, cutting JJ off. "Don't even think about saying no, I would love to get to know you a lot better. Will you please come and sit with us?"

JJ looked from Charlotte to her wife, sighing slightly as she walked into the living room. She sat down next to Charlotte, on the opposite side of the couch from her wife. "Ok, so… what?"

"Well, we were talking about colleges before. Where did you go? Emily already told me she graduated Yale with top honors."

JJ nodded, feeling both women's eyes on her. "I went to Point Park University in Pittsburgh."

Charlotte's eyes widened in mock amazement. "That sounds familiar. I think my brother went there." She turned to Emily. "So you said you carried the children?"

Emily looked from Charlotte to JJ, seeing the blond's eyes drop to her lap. "Yes, I did."

Charlotte turned back to JJ, a soft smile on her face. "Why didn't you carry any Jennifer? I could totally see you carrying a little baby for nine months."

JJ nodded slowly, looking back up to the guest. "Me and Em both thought it would be better if she carried the kids," she lied smoothly. "I mean, she can already be a little bipolar so-"

"HEY!"

Both JJ and Charlotte smiled at Emily, who's mouth was wide open.

"I am not bipolar! Since when have I ever been bipolar?"

JJ smirked as Charlotte sat back, watching the two bicker. "Wel-"

"And you have to think of some time when I was NOT pregnant with any of the girls. Because that totally does not count. Although, those hormones were kind of outrageous."

"You're telling me."

Emily's eyes widened. "Hey!" She took the couch pillow from behind her and threw it at her wife, earning a full on laugh from Charlotte. JJ's eyes held Emily's gaze, before lifting it above her head, ready to throw it.

"Don't!"

JJ narrowed her eyes playfully, feeling Charlotte's gaze on her. "Why shouldn't I?"

Emily held Sadie against her for a playful affect, seeing JJ's smile come back to her face. "I have a small child sleeping in my lap. Don't try and hit the child."

"I'm not sleeping, mama!"

All adults eyes looked down to the small girl, who was now kneeling in her mother's lap. Emily smiled slightly, kissing her on the forehead. "I thought you were sleeping, baby."

"I tried but you and mommy and the lady are really loud!"

Emily chuckled along with the other women. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Want me to go and put you to bed?"

Sadie shook her head before laying a wet kiss to Emily's lips, and running to JJ. "Can you tuck me in, mommy? Mama did it last night."

JJ smiled down at her daughter before picking her up, perching her on her hip. "I would love to, baby. Say goodnight to mama and Charlotte."

Sadie turned to the two women who sat on the couch, and blew them both kisses. "Night mama! Night lady!"

While JJ settled Sadie into her bed, Avery and Cameron walked back into the living room, seeing both their mothers now watching a movie that was on TV. Avery walked behind her mother and kissed the top of her head. "Me and Cameron are going to-"

"Stay down here so we can keep an eye on you." Emily looked away from the TV and up to her daughter, a cheeky grin on her face. "Right?"

Avery smirked before slowly nodding. "Yeah. We're going right outside onto the patio. You can see us right through the doors. Ok?"

Emily nodded, kissing her daughter's hand before watching them walk outside onto the patio, Avery sitting in Cameron's lap as he sat on the side of the pool. She turned to Charlotte, who's eyes were glued to the teenage couple that was outside. "They're cute, aren't they?"

Charlotte nodded as she looked to Emily. "You're Avery is a good influence on him."

Emily's snort caused Charlotte to giggle. "I was thinking it was the other way around. But, whatever you say."

"Say, Emily. Have you ever been to that new club downtown?"

"What's the name of it?"

Charlotte looked as if she were trying to remember, before immediately perking up, causing Emily to smile and laugh at her. "I think it's called Perkins."

Emily's eyes immediately brightened as she moved closer to the blond. "I have been there! I went there with Jen and our coworkers. It's pretty amazing, have you gone?"

"No, actually. I wanted to ask how it was, I was thinking of going with some friends tomorrow night."

"Oh, God! It's the most amazing club I've ever been to. And trust me, I've been to a lot," Emily emphasized the ending, causing Charlotte to giggle. "It has flashing neon lights in the tiles of the dance floor, strippers around the stage where a new band plays every night, and the most amazing mojitos I've ever had."

Charlotte nodded, throwing a smile towards the older woman. "Well that sounds great. Would you like to come with me tomorrow night? You'll get to meet some of my friends."

Emily's eyes smiled at Charlotte, squeezing the younger woman's hands. "God, I'd love to! That sounds perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily awoke to the sound of her cell phone blaring in her ear. She immediately jumped up, grabbing it out from under her and shoving it against her ear. "What?"

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Emily shook her head, rubbing the crust from her eyes. "No you - wait, who is this?"

"Oh! It's Charlotte."

"Charlotte?" She quietly got out of bed, walking into the hallway after unclumping her t-shirt. "How did you get my number?"

"Cameron has your house number and both you and Jennifer cells from Avery, for emergency purposes."

Emily smirked as she walked down into the kitchen, flipping on the light before taking a mug out of the cupboard. "Smart kid. So, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come out for coffee."

"But we're already going out tonight."

"I know that, silly!" Emily smirked at the woman's perkiness. "But, I wanted to just get to know you a little better, and tonight we'll be with a lot of other women, and so it wont be as easy. Would you like to come out for coffee with me? I could pick you up in ten minutes if you want."

Emily took a sip of her now full mug, and nodded against the phone. "That sounds great. But could it be twenty? I need to take a shower."

"Of course! I'll see you in twenty."

"Ok, bye."

Emily looked up after setting her phone on the counter to see Avery and Erica coming down the steps. "Morning kids." She waited until Erica made her way to her so she could pick her up, and she laid a kiss on her small forehead. "Hey baby. You feeling better?"

Erica nodded as she threw her arms around Emily's neck, causing the woman to smile.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"'Cause it is a yes mama!"

Emily smiled as she set the young girl down, ruffling her hair before she went over to grab the cereal out of the cabinet.

She turned to Avery, who was pouring a glass of orange juice at the island. "How'd you sleep, honey?"

Avery shrugged, putting the carton back into the fridge. "Pretty good, but I kept hearing really weird noises. You know," she narrowed her eyes at her mother. "The ones that make you wanna kill yourself."

Emily smirked before kissing her eldest on her head. "I'm very sorry you heard that. We'll be a lot more quiet next time, ok?"

"How about, you never do it again!"

Emily's scoff made her daughter sulk as she sat at the kitchen table. "Like that's gonna happen."

"Mom!"

"I told you, you wouldn't hear us again!"

Both Emily and Avery looked up to a bang, to see JJ coming towards them. "What was that?"

JJ's eyebrows furrowed as she made her way to her questioning wife, pecking her on the lips before walking to the coffee machine. "What was what? The bang?"

"No, the gun shot that I woke everyone up with."

JJ smirked as she poured the coffee into her regular mug. "I jumped from the middle of the staircase to the floor. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, and you wanna know something?" She looked to her wife and eldest daughter, smiling at their confused faces. "It was fun!"

Emily shook her head as she sat next to Avery. "You're such a child, sometimes."

JJ nodded before walking over to her wife, kissing the top of her head. "And that's why you love me."

"No, I love you because you're a great kisser and got me a charm bracelet on our first date. Which, by the way, I plan on wearing to work on Monday." Emily looked to the clock on the wall, and immediately jumped up, setting her mug on the table before taking a cereal bar from the bowl that lay on the counter. "I've gotta take a quick shower, I'm going to get coffee with Charlotte." She kissed JJ's cheek before running to the staircase, leaving a baffled JJ with two of their three daughters.

"Wait, when did you decide you were going out with Charlotte?"

"She called me a couple minutes ago and asked. We're going out tonight too, do you want to come?"

JJ shook her head. "No, I'm good."

"Are you sure? It'll be lots of fun. You know, to finally get out of the house with some new people."

"No, I'm ok."

Emily slowly nodded before walking up the stairs. Her yell was heard throughout the house. "Sadie! Sweetie, come downstairs for breakfast, ok?"

Emily turned to her daughter's door and smiled when it opened immediately. "Aw, you heard my yell. Everything ok, sweetie? You're usually the first one awake in the morning."

Sadie nodded as she stared up at her mother, her hands fiddling with the hem of her bed shirt. "I was tired, mama!"

Emily smiled as she bent down, giving her daughter a peck on the nose. "Go downstairs and eat with mommy, ok?"

Sadie smiled up at her mother before nodding, and running down the stairs. Emily smiled to herself before stripping and jumping into the shower, singing softly so it echoed only off the shower walls.

Ten minutes later, JJ went to the door, hearing the bell ring twice. When she opened it, there stood Charlotte with her hair in curls, her white sundress smiling at one of the mother's of the house. "Jennifer! Hi, is everything good?"

JJ showed a cynical smirk, her hand tightening it's grasp on the handle of her coffee mug. "Hi Charlotte. Everything's fine."

"Emily said she'd be ready by now. Is she?"

"She'll be down in a minute. Would you like to come in?"

Charlotte shook her head, her hand itching her left temple. "No, that's ok. I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your kids."

Emily came running down the stairs, smiling as she turned to see Charlotte at the front door. "Charlotte! Hey, you're five minutes early."

Charlotte nodded, smiling as JJ moved out of the line of sight. Charlotte smiled at Emily, seeing her heels, jeans, white tank top and small black jacket, with her hair down and wavy. "I always want to be a tad early, just something that's a habit I can't break."

Emily laughed a she grabbed her purse, walking towards the door. "I love when people do that!" She turned to JJ, pulling her into a kiss. When she pulled back, JJ didn't have the same smile she usually had. "You guys gonna be ok until I get back. We'll be back around eleven, I guess."

JJ nodded, kissing Emily on the cheek. "We'll be fine. I just have to bring Erica to ballet."

"Ok, well I'll see you later." She turned back into the house, seeing her kids surrounding the kitchen table. "Bye girls!"

"Bye mama!"

"See ya mom."

"Love you, mama!"

Emily smiled as she and Charlotte walked to Charlotte's car. She quickly got in the passenger seat, smiling as she waved at JJ before the door closed.

"Ok, you ready to go?"

Emily nodded, putting her purse down by her feet. "I am. So I need to ask you something. Why were you so perky on the phone? It's only nine, and a Saturday, and it was like you came from some kind of other universe. Like the Twilight Zone or something." She turned to Charlotte, feeling her cheeks redden as Charlotte smirked at her. "I'm sorry. I'm a huge geek, I know."

Charlotte immediately shook her head, laughing as she grabbed onto Emily's wrist. "I didn't think that was geeky. It was kind of funny, and kind of cute."

Emily smirked as she took her face out of her hands, looking over to a smiling Charlotte. "Cute? Me talking about you in the Twilight Zone is cute?" She touched her palms to Charlotte's forehead. "Are you sick or something?"

A laugh erupted out of Charlotte, playfully slapping Emily's hands away. "You're weird." She smiled at the laughing Emily, reaching her hand out to put a strand of dark, wavy hair behind her pale ear.

Emily's eyes shot up to Charlotte's, feeling a bit of insecurity crash over her as her voice began to crack. "We should get going."

Charlotte's eyes brightened as she nodded, taking her hand away from Emily's face and to the ignition of the car, turning the key. As they pulled out of the driveway, Emily looked out her window, her fingers touching lightly where Charlotte's hand was before. She shivered to herself, before shaking her head, letting the hair fall from behind her ear onto her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily smiled at Charlotte as she walked over to the table the younger woman had spotted outside the coffee shop. Emily set the drinks down on the table, along with the muffins they had ordered. "Your blueberry muffin with mocha cappuccino, and my chocolate chip muffin with my caramel frappe."

Charlotte smiled as the older woman sat down, taking a sip of her drink. "Why did you order a cold drink? It's a coffee shop, not an ice cream shop."

Emily nodded, setting her drink down on the table, feeling the heat of the son on her head. "Because this coffee shop makes the best frappes. They're amazingly good. The perfect amount of coffee and ice, and since I have the biggest sweet tooth, I need the whipped cream and caramel that goes right on the top." She looked up from her drink and saw Charlotte smiling at her. "What?"

"You babble a lot."

The brunette smirked, picking off a piece from the top of her muffin. "I hear that a lot. Sorry, just a habit." She smiled at Charlotte as she popped the part of the muffin into her mouth. "And if you're thinking on saying it's cute, like you did to all my other quirks, I'm gonna have to pour my coffee on you."

Charlotte laughed as she set her coffee cup down. "First of all, it's not coffee."

"It is too!"

"Emily, if it has ice, and it's not warm, it's not coffee. It's more like ice cream, or a slurpee."

Emily shook her head before picking off another part of her muffin, throwing it square between Charlotte's eyes.

"Hey!"

Emily smiled triumphantly before pumping her fists in the air. "Victory!"

Charlotte laughed, picking up the piece of muffin and throwing it to the ground. "What was the point of that?"

Emily looked back to Charlotte, setting her hands on the table. "I didn't feel like wasting my whole drink on you, so I got back at you for criticizing my choice of drink!"

"It's just not coffee!"

"IT IS TOO!"

Charlotte shook her head before picking up her muffin, taking a small bite. "Ok, to get out of this subject so you don't throw something else at me, where did you meet Jennifer? At work, or before work?"

Emily smiled softly, letting the coolness of her drink slide down her throat. "We met my first day at the FBI. Well, technically I saw her during my 'meeting' with our boss, but I met her the next day. I was getting coffee in the break room and she walked in." Emily felt herself smile as looked over to Charlotte. "She asked me how I was, but I was too busy looking to her to notice she was talking, and by the time I realized, I had already filled my mug to the rim, burning my hand in the process. She took a paper towel from the roll once I put the pot down, and she began dressing my wound." She saw Charlotte smile at her, and she absently nodded. "It was really sweet."

Charlotte nodded, smiling at the older woman. "You kind of look like you're in dream land."

Emily laughed, nodded as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I hear that every time I tell that story. So what happened when I told it? Did my eyes glaze over or something?"

"No, not at all." Charlotte reached across the table, gently grabbing Emily's hand. "But you seemed to be remembering the scene, like you were there again."

Emily nodded, smiling down to see Charlotte's hand gently squeezing hers. "Yeah." She looked back up to Charlotte, watching as the woman's eyes grew a little darker. "So how did you and your ex meet?"

Charlotte looked a bit taken back as she removed her hand from Emily's, immediately causing the older woman to practically jump out of her seat, her eyes widening. "God! I am so sorry, I didn't mean for… I mean I didn't want-"

"Emily, calm down. It's ok."

Emily shook her head, her face full of worry. "No, it's not. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up. It just flew out of my mouth. I mean you asked me so I thought-"

"Emily!"

Emily looked to Charlotte, her eyes sad. "What?"

Charlotte shook her head, her fingers brushing away a stray hair that flew at her eye. "Listen, I might not be used to that question being asked, but I have no problem with you asking. Ok?"

Emily slowly nodded her head before mouthing another 'I'm sorry', causing Charlotte to chuckle.

"I met him on a cruise with a couple of my friends. I was laying out on a chair on the deck of the ship with all my friends, and he came over and asked me if I were the woman he saw on the centerfold in that month's issue of Playboy."

Emily's outburst of laughter caused Charlotte to smile, watching the older woman bubble up with laughter.

"That is definitely one I haven't heard."

Charlotte nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "I slapped him right then and there, but he stayed and tried to make conversation because he thought it was 'feisty'."

Emily giggled as she took the straw out of her drink, licking it from end to end to get all the whipped cream off of it. Just as she set it back in, she felt something touch her lip, only to look up and see Charlotte with a napkin in hand, wiping the side of her mouth. When Charlotte removed the napkin, Emily let her tongue slip out and lick the now dry area, before looking up to Charlotte's eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Emily mentally shook herself before brightening up. "Well, why don't we go to the park? I think my boss is going to be there today with his soccer team and I haven't seen his son in awhile."

Charlotte smirked, taking a moment to stare at Emily's pink lips. "Sure. Sounds fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily held her coffee in hand as her and Charlotte made their way down the park's path, and over to the soccer field. Emily let a smile cross over her face as she stepped onto the grass, seeing Jack run from one end of the field to the other, right next to his teammate with the ball.

"Woohoo! Come on, Jack!"

Jack looked up from the ground, oblivious to everything around him now, smiling wide and waving to Emily. "Hi Aunt Emmy!"

Emily smiled and waved back, making her way to the sidelines. "Honey, the ball!"

"Huh?"

"The ball, sweetie! The soccer ball!"

Jack looked down to his feet, seeing the soccer ball right in front of him, causing him to squeal. He immediately began running, kicking the mud covered ball into the goal.

Emily smiled as Jack's team began to jump around him.

Charlotte turned from the soccer field to Emily, seeing her begin to laugh. "Your nephew is so cute."

Emily nodded, seeing Jack run over to her. She knelt to the ground, meeting Jack in a bear hug. "Hey buddy!"

"Hi Aunt Emmy! I missed you sooooooooooooo much!"

Emily smiled against his hair before laying a kiss to his forehead. "I missed you too. Where's your daddy?"

"Right here."

Emily looked up and smiled, seeing Hotch grin down at her. She quickly stood, giggling as he took her into a hug. "How are you?"

Hotch kissed her head before she cuddled into his side. "I'm good. This is the team's ninth win of the season."

Emily's eyes widened as Jack clung to her leg. "That's great! How many games have they played?"

"Um… twenty."

Emily smirked, but immediately set her drink on the ground, perching a smiling Jack on her hip. "Well I think you guys still did great, even if I only saw the last couple minutes." She kissed Jack on the head before hearing Charlotte clear her throat.

"Emily, this man is quite the stud muffin. Is he your brother?"

Emily shook her head, hearing a laugh from her boss.

"No, my name is Hotch. I'm Emily's boss." He shook Charlotte's hand, earning a smile from her. "Who are you?"

Emily set Jack down to go play with his friends, before picking up her drink and standing by Charlotte. "She's Avery's new boyfriend's mother. She came to dinner last night, and we were just getting coffee and breakfast at the local coffee shop."

Hotch nodded, before glancing back to the soccer field. "Em, I'm sorry but I've gotta go. I promised the team I'd take them out for ice cream."

Emily smiled, nodding before giving Hotch a kiss on the cheek. "I get it. I'll see you on Monday."

After Hotch ran back to the team, Charlotte turned to Emily, who was sipping her drink. "What do you wanna do now?"

Emily shrugged, continuing to walk down the path of the park, feeling Charlotte's presence by her side. "I have no idea, there's not much to do in this part of town."

"Well, why don't I drive us to my house? I just got a new hot tub I've been dying to try out."

"Why haven't you before?"

"It's weird doing it by myself! I need a girlfriend to hang out in it with, and talk about things. And I had to have it cleaned out because my gardener felt it was necessary to go in… nude."

Emily's eyes immediately widened. "Ew!"

Charlotte laughed as she nodded, seeing they were getting close to her car. "Yeah, he's fired now. I got myself a new gardener, and may I say… HOT!"

Emily smiled as they stopped in front of Charlotte's car. "I think I'll pass for now. Could you just drive me home?"

"Of course. No stops we need to make first? Any errands I could help you with"

"No, you don't need to hel-"

"Oh, don't be silly. I'd be happy to help you."

Emily stood there thoughtfully, watching as Charlotte's eyes began smiling at her. "Would you mind helping me out with some shopping? I need to get some new clothes, most of my others either don't fit anymore, I've lost them while on cases, or they're just plain ugly."

Charlotte laughed, opening Emily's door for her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Emily smiled as she got in the car, having the door shut quickly. She watched as Charlotte went around to her side before slipping in.

"So, tell me where you want to go."

Emily nodded her head before setting her cup in the cup holder. "I usually just go to Marshalls or TJ Max. Nothing that big and fancy." She immediately sighed, seeing Charlotte shake her head as she started the car. "What? I know, it's not the best clothing, but I think their things are cute. And, I get very good bargains."

Charlotte smiled at Emily before pulling out onto the street.

"I get that bargains are good, especially when you have three kids and a wife, and you do look cute in those clothes. But, you could go to some other stores."

"Like what?"

"Well, I usually go to Forever 21, or Kohl's. I'd sure you'd fit into everything they have, because you look amazingly skinny."

Emily nodded, before looking at Charlotte's dress. "Well where did you get that dress?"

"Forever 21. They have amazing stuff over there."

"Ok, we can try there." She but her lip as she looked to Charlotte, who's eyes were on the road in front of her. "Are you sure I wont look like a slut? Or someone's who's trying to look a lot younger than they are?"

Charlotte smirked as they turned a corner. "Are you saying I'm a slutty woman who needs to feel young?"

Emily felt her cheeks begin to burn as she turned to the other woman. "No, NO NO NO! God, I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry I-"

"Emily, relax." Charlotte looked to the passenger seat once they pulled up to a red light. "You're really fun to mess with."

Emily shook her head as she playfully slapped Charlotte's shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Stop doing that to me!"

Charlotte laughed as they made their way to a nearby strip mall, pulling into a parking space. She unbuckled her seatbelt, smiling when Emily grabbed her purse from the ground. "Ready?"

Emily looked up and nodded before jumping out of the car.

Five minutes later, Emily was in the changing room, with Charlotte leaning against the wall next to her room. "Emily, how long does it take for you to put on a dress?"

"It's on."

"So come out, I wanna see it."

"No."

Charlotte frowned at Emily's shy voice. "Why not?"

"Because I don't look like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I look all girly and fancy. I am nowhere near girly and fancy. It's just not me."

Charlotte laughed before tugging on the curtain that separated Emily and her. "I'm coming in." Immediately, there was a pull from the other end, covering the entranceway.

"Emily, let me in."

"No! You can't see it."

"Emily, just let me in for God's sake."

"But I don't look like myself! I don't like it!"

"Emily!" Charlotte pulled the curtain hard, gaining the upper hand once it fell from Emily's grasp. She looked into the dimmed room, seeing Emily in a halter top dress, the black material floating down to her knees. "I don't like it!"

"Emily, you look amazing."

Emily felt a blush creep upon her face as she looked in the mirror. "Really?"

Charlotte nodded, walking up behind Emily. She put her hands on the hips of the older woman, gaining a shaky smile in return. "You look stunning. If it helps, I'll buy it for you. You could wear it tonight to the club."

Emily immediately shook her head, staring at the dress in the mirror. "No, I can pay for it. It's just… it's really not me."

"Would you rather wear jeans and a blouse?"

"Kind of."

Charlotte shook her head, bending down and grabbing Emily's calf's. "You don't want to show off some leg?"

Emily shrugged, staring down at Charlotte, who still had her hands on Emily's calf's. "It's just that I don't wear stuff like this. I mean, I have dresses, you saw me in one of them last night. But that's one of the only six I have, and the other's are from previous gala's I've had to go to."

"That is just unacceptable."

Emily scoffed, putting her hair behind her ear. "Says who?"

Charlotte smiled up at the older woman, shyly sneaking a glance of what Emily had on under the dress. "Me. And I think you're the only grown woman I know that has teddy bears on her panties."

Emily felt herself blush, immediately yanking her legs away from the younger woman, causing her to almost fall over. "Charlotte!"

Charlotte smirked as she stood, grabbing Emily's arms and pulling her back over to the mirror. "Oh relax, they were cute. And I really think you should buy this."

Emily looked to the younger woman, feeling her fingers itch along her arms before slowly nodding. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. So now you have the dress, four shirts, a skirt and two pairs of jeans. I think we're all set."

Emily nodded, fixing the hem of the dress before pulling off her shoes. "Wait outside? I'll be out in a minute."

…

JJ looked up from her book and turned her head, hearing the front door open.

"Hey, hun."

JJ sighed before quickly putting a smile on her face, seeing her wife walk into the room, a smile on her face and bags in her hands. "What did you do, raid the white house?"

Emily arched an eyebrow as she dropped the bags to the floor. "The white house?"

JJ shrugged as she set down her book. "Yeah, I don't know where that came from. So, what is all of this?"

"Well," Emily set her purse down before sitting next to her wife. "After coffee, me and Charlotte went down to the park so I could see Hotch and Jack, who by the way looks super cute in his tiny uniform. Anyway, she was gonna drive me home when she convinced me to get some new clothes. I got something for you too!"

JJ gave her wife a small smile, feeling a ping of jealously hit her heart. "Ok, show me."

Emily nodded enthusiastically, jumping up and rummaging through the bags. "This shirt is for you." She threw a purple blouse onto JJ's lap, along with a black business skirt. "And that skirt I thought you could wear to work."

JJ smiled down at the clothing before looking up to her wife, seeing her bring the black dress out of a bag. "God Em, that's gorgeous. I bet that looks amazing on you."

Emily blushed as she held the dress to her. "I didn't think it would, but it looked good and Charlotte said it fit me, so I was thinking of wearing it tonight." She looked to her wife, seeing the smile fade from her face. "What's wrong, Jen? Are you ok?"

JJ immediately nodded, smiling up at Emily. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… why are you going out with Charlotte anyway?"

Emily shrugged as she set the dress back in the bag, sitting down next to JJ. "I don't know. She offered, she's a nice woman, and her friends will be there so I thought it would be a good experience to meet new people. You know, ones that aren't serial killers." She turned to JJ, grasping the younger woman's hand. "I offered to take you with me. Do you want to?"

"No, I don't."

"Well why not? I could arrange to get a sitter, because Avery is going over to Rebecca's toni-"

"I said no, Emily."

Emily slowly pulled her hand form her wife's, laying it her lap to fiddle with her other. "Why are you acting so defensive today?"

JJ shrugged as she threw the clothes Emily bought her to her side, turning to face her wife. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because some cynical bitch that only met you because of our daughter is trying to steal you away from me."

Emily's wide eyes stared into JJ's, before dark laughter bubbled up inside of her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! The innocent flirting with you, the small touches and those looks she give you are just so-"

"What looks?"

JJ shook her head as she stood, beginning to pace in front of the coffee table. "I seriously cannot believe you are this dense."

Emily's eyebrows shot up as she stared at her pacing wife. "Since when am I dense? She's a nice woman-"

"Who keeps eye fucking you!"

Emily jumped up from the couch, her fists clenching at her sides. "What the hell is with you? She's just being nice to me. What, are you jealous?"

"Oh, jealous? Is that what I am?"

"That's sure what is seems like, Jen."

"You know what Em, I am jealous. I'm jealous that she gets to be all touchy with you every time you guys are together and I have to wait till' a certain time at night. I'm jealous that, that bitch-"

"She's not a bitch!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I'm the one who's been spending time with her, not you."

JJ gave Emily a grim smile. "That's exactly the point. And I'm guessing she's tried moves on you already."

Emily sighed as she sat back down on the couch, rubbing her hands down her face. "JJ, you are seriously being paranoid."

"Be honest with me Emily. Did anything happen between you two today that shouldn't happen between two friends? People who are just friends, nothing more."

Emily looked up to her wife, that looked at her with pleading eyes. "Honestly?"

"Yes, please."

"She came into my changing room and bent down, telling me I had good legs. She… just happened to see my underwear."

"EMILY!"

"JJ, it was an accident! She looked up to see my face, and-"

"God, you're such a slut!"

Emily's eyes widened as they filled with tears, her voice thick and laced with sadness. "What?"

"You heard me! You just had to go and show her-"

"I told you it was an accident."

JJ shook her head as anger continued to build inside her, before looking to her wife. "You know what, go out with her tonight. I hope you two have a great fuck."

Emily let her tears roll down her cheeks before she stood, glaring at her wife. "Fuck you, Jen." She found herself running up the stairs before locking herself in her room, laying on her bed as she sobbed into her pillow.

JJ shook her head as she sat down on the couch, her hands covering her mouth. "God, what did I just do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Emily sat up in her bed with anger and devastation welling up inside her, wiping her cheeks so no tears were shown before quickly grabbing her phone.

"Hello?"

"Charlotte, it's Emily."

There was a content sigh on the other side of the phone. "Hey Em, what's up?"

Emily looked down to her lap, her bottom lip quivering. "I just wanted to talk to someone."

"Emily, are you crying?"

Emily sadly nodded her head against the phone, a small sob escaping her throat. "Yeah. Can I ask for a favor? You don't owe me anything but-"

"Of course, Emily. Anything you need."

"Can I stay at your house for awhile?"

…

JJ looked up from her hands, hearing footsteps coming down the staircase. She turned her head to see Emily walking into the kitchen, a suitcase in hand. "Em?"

She got up, walking into the kitchen to see her wife taking a water bottle from the fridge. "Emily, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

JJ's whole body tensed, hearing the tears in her wife's voice. "What do you mean you're leaving, Emily?"

Emily sighed as she looked to the younger woman. "I mean that I don't feel like I can sleep next to someone who calls me a slut and can't trust me. So, I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few days."

JJ grabbed a hold of her wife's arm, stopping her from walking past her.

Emily bit her lip to stop the flow of tears as she looked up to JJ. "What?"

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Somewhere where people are kind, and trust me. Where they don't call me sluts, where they don't think I'll go and fuck someone else. I'm going where I'm appreciated."

JJ shook her head, letting Emily pull her arm from her grasp. "You're going to Charlotte's, aren't you?"

"What if I were?"

"Then you'd be the stupidest fuck I've ever met."

Emily felt anger well up inside her as she dropped her suitcase, slapping her wife straight across her face. "Just shut up, JJ! Just shut up! You think you know every part of me? You think you know what it feels like to have your heart broken by someone you love? You think I'd betray you from all of that? Well guess what, you're the biggest bitch I've ever met."

JJ felt a tear run down her cheek, stinging where her wife had hit her. She looked to Emily, who's sadness was now masked by anger. "Emily, I don't want you to go. I'm so sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it."

Emily shook her head as she picked up her bag, walking to the door as she wiped a tear from her face. "I don't care anymore."

"Emily-"

"WHAT?" She turned back to her wife, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "You wanna tell me all the other people I should go and fuck? Tell me what else is wrong with me? You wanna bring up all the mistakes I've made in the past to make me feel even worse?"

JJ shook her head wordlessly, staring as her wife huffed and gripped the handle of her bag tighter.

"Do what you want, I'm going."

Emily slammed the door behind her before JJ could get a word in before running to her car and driving out of the driveway. She felt her tears run from her eyes as she followed the directions she was given, turning the radio on high. She shook her head silently as Demi Lovato's Skyscraper came on, letting her heart break before pulling into the driveway of her new friend.

Emily quickly turned off the car before walking to the front door, knocking shyly as she looked at the extremities of the outside. She looked above her, only to jerk a bit when the door swung open, revealing Charlotte in the same dress she had been in all morning. "Oh, Emily…"

Emily shook her head before letting her chin quiver, letting Charlotte take her into a hug.

Charlotte closed the door before walking Emily into the living room, sitting them both on the couch, letting Emily cry into her shoulder.

"Sweetie, look at me."

Emily slowly lifted her head from Charlotte's shoulder, letting the younger woman wipe the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. "Do you want some tea?"

Emily nodded her head, sniffling as Charlotte smoothed down her hair. "Yes, please."

Charlotte kissed Emily's forehead before leaving her on the couch and walking to the kitchen, filling the kettle before setting it on the stove. "Em, come in here."

Emily quickly made her way to the kitchen, her heels clicking on the ground. "Yes?"

Charlotte turned around and offered Emily a sad smile. "Em, you don't need to look like you're in detention." She walked over to Emily, sitting them both on the barstools at the island. "Tell me what happened. You sounded really upset over the phone."

Emily nodded, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Jennifer and I had a fight. She just… she said some things that I thought she would never say, and they just really hurt me."

Charlotte nodded slowly, placing her hand on Emily's cheek, causing the older woman to look up. "Well you're welcome here, ok? You can stay here for as long as you need."

"Do you think I reacted too harsh? By leaving?"

"If you felt like you needed to, then you should have. And you did."

Emily nodded again, taking Charlotte's hand off her cheek and smiling sadly. "Thank you."

Charlotte smiled, closing in on Emily before pulling her into a hug, her arms wrapping around the older woman's torso. "Anytime, Em."

...

A/N - Hey guys, I know it's not my best work, but thank you all so much for liking this story!


	8. Chapter 8

Emily felt her heart beat faster than usual when Charlotte sat beside her on the patio's bench. They had finished their tea about three hours ago, and Charlotte had convinced Emily to give the hot tub a try. But after slipping into one of Charlotte's bathing suits, she began to feel a bit self-conscious.

"Come on, Emily."

Emily shook her head silently, fiddling with the towel that covered her from the waist down. "I don't think it would be appropriate."

Charlotte smiled slightly before setting her hand on Emily's bare shoulder, causing the older woman to involuntarily shiver. "What's not appropriate? Sitting in a hot tub? With a friend?" She paused, letting the brunette looked up to her. "I am you friend, aren't I?"

Emily immediately nodded her head, giving the younger woman a small smile. "Of course you are, Charlotte. You've become a great friend in a real short amount of time. And again, I really appreciate you taking me in."

"So what's wrong with sitting in a hot tub with me? It'll make you relax, and if you want, we can gossip on some things I'm sure you'll want to know."

Emily sighed as she stood, letting the towel land on the floor. When she heard a small laugh, she looked up to her friend and immediately tried to hide her body with her arms.

Charlotte shook her head, gently pulling Emily's arms away from her body. "Emily, I wasn't laughing at your body. Relax, ok? I think you look great. I knew that bathing suit would fit you."

"I don't look bad?"

"Not at all, Emily. What did I just say? You look great. And like I said before, you have amazing legs."

Emily smiled shyly before fixing the strap on her left shoulder. She watched as Charlotte's eyes trailed down the one piece suit she was wearing. "What?"

"Has anyone ever told you that red looks really good on you?"

Emily let a small frown cross her face before a nervous chuckle escaped her throat. "Yeah, I've heard that."

Charlotte smile at the older woman before walking past her, and setting herself in the aboveground hot tub. "So are you coming or not?"

Emily shook herself before climbing the steps, and slowly set herself down in the tub next to Charlotte. She felt the tension immediately begin to leave her neck as the jets propelled around her.

"Isn't it nice?"

Emily nodded lightly, closing her eyes before laying her head back on the wall.

"Em?"

Emily looked up, seeing Charlotte's concerned face from the corner of the tub. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"No, but I'm not just gonna sit and sulk because my wife was being a bitch."

Charlotte smiled slightly and rubbed Emily's shoulder. "You have a really nice outlook."

Emily frowned as she turned her head to the younger woman. "What do you mean I have a 'nice outlook'? On life?"

"On your life. Even when things get to you, you don't just sulk around. You actually do something for yourself." She smiled at the older woman, seeing a small smile appear on her face. "You're a real roll model."

Emily bit her lip as she nodded, before closing her eyes and laying her head back against the wall of the hot tub. She felt herself begin to drift off with the heat of the water, when something itched its way across the top of her thigh. Her dark eyes immediately shot open as she jerked away, looking to Charlotte. "What the hell!"

"What?"

Emily shook her head she began to stand. "Jen was right about you." Just as she stood and made her way towards the edge, she was pulled back and fell sideways back into the tub.

Charlotte smirked to herself as she pinned Emily to the side of the tub, kissing her way down the older woman's neck.

"Charlotte!"

She looked up, feeling Emily try to push her away. "What? Too forced?"

Emily struggled as Charlotte's grasp on her wrists tightened. She narrowed her eyes as the younger woman's knee rubbed against her thigh. "Get off of me, Charlotte."

Charlotte immediately shook her head before grabbing both Emily's wrists in one hand, letting the other cup the older woman's private.

"Stop it!"

She leaned in, silencing the older woman with a kiss and rubbing her clit over the material, before being abruptly kicked away.

"What's wrong?"

Emily stared wide eyed at the blond before feeling anger well up in her chest. "What's wrong? You're practically taking me against the wall of the hot tub, while I'm married to a different woman, who I love."

"But Emily-"

"No, just stop!" She shook her head before wiping her hands down her face. "I cannot believe I've been this blind. I thought you were just being nice."

Charlotte felt her eyes harden before advancing on the older woman, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her under the boiling water. She smiled to herself as the older woman thrashed, before popping up from under the water.

Emily gasped for breath before being abruptly pushed back under the water. She held her breath and struggled against Charlotte's hands, seeing the woman above her.

"You will do as I say, Emily!"

Emily felt a fist to her chest, causing her to fall back and slam her head on the bench inside the tub. She reluctantly closed her eyes as the breath left her body, feeling her weight being lifted as her mind went blank.

…

JJ let the tears roll down her cheeks as she laid on the couch, her book clutched to her chest. It had been only a couple hours without her wife, but she was already feeling the loss ache her heart.

Her head immediately shot up as the phone rang, before reaching for it and shoving it against her ear. "Emily?"

"No, it's Charlotte."

JJ felt the book's pages crinkle as her fist clenched around it. "What do you want."

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but Emily told me to call you."

"Why couldn't she call me herself?"

"Because she's up in the guest room crying. So, I thought I'd call because she wanted to let you know she wont be coming home."

JJ scoffed as the tears made her voice thick. "Yeah, I got that when she left with a suitcase."

"Well she wanted to let you know to not tell the kids, and just say she's visiting a friend that moved to town. She doesn't want to worry them, especially the little ones."

"Or are you calling to brag that my wife ran to you instead of someone else?"

"Jennifer, I just thought you'd want to know th-"

"I don't want to know anything from you, because I know what your game is."

There was a slight chuckle at the other end of the line. "And what might that be, Jennifer?"

"You're such a slut, you know that? You looked at my wife's underwear! You made her think that you were her friend, when you're not. You're just some horny divorcee that wants my wife for yourself."

"Oh Jen, where did you get that from?"

"I swear to God, if you-"

"You'll have to wait on that, Jennifer. Your wife awaits."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, the light glaring at her with such fierceness. As she began to lift her arms, she felt someone gently pushing them back down. "Shh, sweetheart. You need your rest."

The brunette's eyes immediately shot open, seeing Charlotte sitting next to her, her smiling face staring down at her. Emily shot up, backing against the headboard of the bed she was set on. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh sweetie-"

"Don't call me sweetie." The words were growled through her teeth as she glared at the younger woman.

Charlotte shook her head as she looked at the brunette in front of her. "Emily, please let me talk for a minute, ok? I just wanted to apologize-"

"For feeling me up?"

"No, not at all. I enjoyed that part." Emily felt herself gag as the younger woman continued. "I wanted to apologize for making you hit your head in the hot tub. It made you pass out so I brought you up here to change and rest."

Emily looked down to her body, seeing herself in her jeans and a different shirt. A red blouse with hearts on it. Her eyes then shot up to Charlotte, the dark orbs hardening to the younger woman's face. "I could have changed myself, I'm not incompetent."

Charlotte smirked at the older woman, nodding her head. "Yes, but the chance to see you naked was… well, let's just say it was exciting."

Emily shook her head before getting up, making her way to the door, only to fall flat on her face, her hand clutching her leg as a shock flew throughout her left side. She groaned slightly as she sat up, seeing something around her ankle. "What the hell is that?"

"It's an ankle bracelet."

Emily gave a sarcastic smirk as she stood, holding her hand to her head. "You know, I've never seen an ankle bracelet with a light and a shocker attached to it."

Charlotte smiled at the older woman before wiping her hand across her forehead. "Well, you don't want to go back to your house where your wife is calling you a slut do you? You wanna tell her that she was right all along? Do you really want to give her that satisfaction so she can rub it in your face for the rest of your years together?"

"Shut up, Charlotte."

"Because, I know I wouldn't want to give her what she wanted. Especially after she hurt you, after she betrayed you-"

"She has never betrayed me."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at the older woman before standing, and making her way to the foot of the bed, just before Emily. "Really? Because, I did some research. A little background check, as your FBI friends would say. And, Miss Jennifer Renee Jeraue had an affair with one of her coworkers only four years ago, when her poor little wife was at home with the kids, changing diapers and cleaning the house."

Emily felt her fists clench as she glared at the blond. "Shut. Up."

"Why? Is it painful to relive reality, Em? Isn't it hard to know that while you were working, paying attention to your needs, and the children's needs, and slaving away to make little Jennifer happy, she was out fucking some good for nothing lowlife that made your life fall apart. Made you so hysterical and sad that you turned to drugs. You even tried to commit suicide."

Emily felt an angry tear roll down her cheek as she took a slow step towards Charlotte. "He wasn't a coworker, he was some lonesome little fuck, and I told you to shut up."

Charlotte smirked as she sat at the foot of the bed, seeing Emily's hardened eyes staring straight at her. "I thought you told me she was a lesbian, Emily."

"She is."

Charlotte nodded slowly, before looking up to the older woman. "She slept with a man, Emily. Cheated on you, with a man. Was she just experimenting, like girls do in college? Was she just out looking for some fun? Or was she too tired of you and everything you were giving her that she just needed something new."

Emily took only two steps before backhanding Charlotte across the face. She slowly lowered her head as Charlotte looked back to her before pulling out a deluded smile. "You're calling my wife a whore when you're the one going after me. You're the one who's trying to get with some other woman's wife. And if I said yes to you, yes I might be that slut or that bitch that people think didn't care about her family's feelings, but you'd be the other woman. You'd be the person that tore that poor innocent family apart. You'd be the true slut. The true whore." She felt herself lose the insane smile when more tears powered down her cheeks, and her teeth clenching as she stared at the woman. "The true bitch."


	10. Chapter 10

JJ immediately spun around, seeing her oldest daughter walk through the door. She quickly ran over to her, her hands on her shoulders. "Sweetie, have you spoken to Cameron today?"

Avery shook her head as she set her bag down in front of the coat closet. "No, I called him a couple times but he hasn't called me back all day. Hasn't text me either. Why do you want to know?"

JJ shook her head before taking her hands away from her daughter, biting the tip of her thumbnail. "Have you seen your mother?"

"No, why? She's not here?"

JJ let a tear slip down her cheek before shaking her head, and heading back to the couch.

Avery frowned before walking over to her mother, turning her slightly to see the tears tracking down her cheeks. "Mom, what's wrong?"

JJ let out a small sob as she shook her head, looking at her eldest, seeing her wife's features appear on the young brunette's face. "I screwed up, Ave. I insulted her but I didn't mean to! The words just slipped out and I didn't know what else to say, I was so angry! But then I realized I trust your mother more than anyone else in the world, but it was too late and she packed a bag saying she was leaving. So, I called her cell phone but she didn't answer. Then oddly enough Charlotte called and said she was there but didn't want to talk with me, so I've been sobbing for the last couple hours."

Avery stared at her mother in shock, watching her break down before planting herself on the couch. "Mom, what did you say to her?"

"I didn-"

"Mom!"

JJ looked up to see the furious brown eyes of her eldest daughter. "I'm sorry, Ave. I really am."

"Mom, you obviously said something bad enough to make her pack a bag and leave. What did you say?"

JJ tightened her lips as she shook her head. "I thought she was cheating on me, and said some things I will regret for the rest of my life."

Avery's eyes hardened on her blond mother, thinking of Emily crying her eyes out as she drove around the streets of the city. "You thought she was cheating on you? Even I know she would never do that. You can't trust your own wife?"

"Avery-"

"You were the one that cheated! Not her!"

"Avery, plea-"

"No, shut up! You don't get to talk!"

JJ stared wide eyed at her daughter, her mouth hanging wide.

"I can't believe you, mom. I mean, come on! You really think she'd cheat? After all you've been through? Is this because of Charlotte? You know mom, just because someone makes flirty eyes does not mean they'll go and fuck someone else."

"Avery Prentiss!"

Avery shook her head as she grabbed the car keys heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my mom back."

The door slammed behind her.

...

A/N - I know guys, not that long and not that good. I'm sorry I've had writers block,a nd I'm also on vacation. So I will try harder! xoxo Meg


	11. Chapter 11

Emily angrily stared at the door as it shut behind Charlotte. She immediately ran up to it, her palms banging hard as her voice barked throughout the house and her ears. "I will kill you, Charlotte! Do you hear me? I will FUCKING KILL YOU!"

She felt her eyes begin to sting as she thought about her wife and kids, them all oblivious to what was happening only a couple blocks away. She turned, only to lay the back of her head against the door, her hot tears trailing down her cheeks as she nervously picked at her fingernails.

Her body jerked as her phone's ring tone blasted through her ears, and she immediately ran over to her purse that lay by the bed. She felt the contents of her bag bat against her hands before she found her phone, and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Em? You ok?"

Emily smiled slightly at the voice of one of her best friend's. "Hey Hotch. I thought you were out with Jack and the team."

There was a snort of laughter at the other end of the phone. "Yeah, then they all ditched me when Dave came with cake for one of the player's birthday. Wanted to see if you and JJ and the girls wanted to go out to dinner tonight with me and Jack. He's been dying to go over to Uncle Sean's new restaurant."

Emily looked up to see Charlotte in the doorway and she put the phone to her chest, her eyes pleading as she shook her head. "Please, just let me talk to him."

Charlotte silently shook her head as she walked over to the older brunette, snatching the phone from her hands.

Emily jumped up, hearing a familiar 'Emily?' from the other side of the phone. She turned Charlotte around, grabbing the other end of the phone. "Give it back!"

"Emily, let go."

"Give me my phone!"

Charlotte immediately reached into her pocked to press a button of a tiny remote, and smiled as Emily quickly fell to her knees, her grip successfully loosening on the phone.

Emily groaned quietly as her hand went to her ankle, her eyes slowly going up to Charlotte. She watched as she closed her phone before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Emily shook her head as she stood, wobbling slightly as she walked to the door before tugging at the doorknob.

"Locked? Really? Who locks the door from the outside?""Someone who wants to keep something locked up…tight."

Emily's eyes lit up as her hands laid against the door. "Cameron? Is that you?"

"… Yeah. I'm really sorry Mrs. Prentiss. I didn't want to do this, and I know Avery will hate me after this."

Emily's eyebrows knitted together as she heard a sniffle through the wood of the door. "Cameron? Sweetie, are you alright?" No answer. "Cameron, if you're still there, I need you to let me out."

"I can't Mrs. Prentiss."

"Cameron, I really need you to-"

"I said I can't. I can't do that to my mother."

Emily internally groaned as she tried to calm herself down. "Cameron, your mother is holding me hostage. An FBI agent, by the way. She's committing an awfully big felony, and I don't think she wants to go to jail."

"Mrs. Prentiss, all she wants is you."

"Excuse me?"

"She wants to have you as a girlfriend, Mrs. Prentiss. I know you're married to another woman, and I completely respect that, but I don't want to get on my mother's bad side."

Emily's eyes widened as she heard a knock on the front door downstairs, footsteps running down the steps. She held her breath as she heard a familiar voice break through her thoughts.

"Where's my mother?"

Emily began banging on the door just as she did before, her voice as loud as she could get it. "Avery! Avery, honey I'm upstairs! AVERY!"


	12. Chapter 12

Emily slowly turned as she hit her head on the door, sliding down it until she slumped onto the floor. She felt the tears begin to prick her eyes once again when she heard nothing outside the door, no voice down by the front door. Nothing.

She began to bite her thumb, one of her many nervous habits. What if they had done something to Avery? She couldn't bare anything happening to one of her babies.

There was a sudden bang at the bedroom door, causing Emily to flinch and quickly stand. "Cameron? Avery?" Her hands began to lightly pat against the door as her voice was husked and threaded with tears. "Charlotte? Are you there?"

"…"

Emily let her tears flow soundly down her cheeks as she laid her forehead against the freshly painted door, her fingernails slightly clawing at the wood. "Anyone? Please, someone. I need to get home."

"I want my family! I need to see my children. I want Avery to be ok, and I want to see my two little twins. My two beautiful little girls. I want to make sure they're happy, and they're ok, and that they're smiling and laughing like they always do. And I want to see my wife. My beautiful, bitch of a wife. Please! I may still be mad at her but I just want to see her. Please, someone… please."

There was a faint chuckle heard on the side of the door and Emily jumped, quickly pressing her ear against the cold door.

"Very nice little speech, Em. Next time, don't cry as much. Some words were kind of muffled."

Emily bit her lip as she shook her head and got to her knees. "Charlotte, please."

The door opened harshly, causing Emily to jump back in surprise. She watched as a smiling Charlotte entered, wearing a long trench coat and small, white sandals.

Emily quickly ran up to her, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Let me go."

Charlotte's smile widened, her body tingling from being so close to the older brunette. "Oh Emily, you really are naïve, aren't you? I mean, I have Cameron downstairs holding a gun and taser, to make sure that you don't get away. Your little wife was right, I was trying to steal you away. And now I have you."

Emily's eyes hardened as Charlotte slammed the door shut, and she quickly stepped in her face, her teeth clenched. "Where's Avery? I heard her downstairs, now where is she?"

"Emil-"

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

The blond shook her head slowly before letting her hands crawl to the belt of her coat. "Maybe, if you give me what I want, I'll let you and your little girl go. All I want is a little time, Emily."

Emily centered her focus on the younger woman's hands, which began to slowly untie the knot in the brown coat. "Charlotte, what are you doing?"

"I was thinking that if you give me a little time, a little attention, and just a bit of tongue… I'd let you go."

Emily's eyes began to tear up as she bit her lip, nodding slightly. "I'll do what you want, if you promise not to hurt my daughter. Please, Charlotte, I'm begging you. Don't hurt my daughter."

Charlotte seductively bit her lip and opened her jacket before spilling it to the floor, leaving herself in just black, satin lingerie. She watched as Emily gritted her teeth and her eyes began to water as she stepped just a tad closer. "Come here, Emily."

Emily glanced at the ceiling before licking her lip, and slowly stepping in front of Charlotte. She shuddered as Charlotte took her hands, and laid them on her hips.

"Touch me, Emily."

…

A/N - Hey guys! I know it's short, and trust me, things wont turn out the way you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily felt her heart clench as she imagined her wife right in front of her, and not the crazy blond who had kidnapped her and her daughter. She tried to imagine those soft blue eyes instead of those fierce brown ones that were staring into hers, trying to imagine those soft white hands that made love to her their first date, and not the ones that began to move their way up her arms, tickling her soft skin. "Charlotte, p-please stop."

"I thought you wanted your daughter safe, Emily." She moved Emily's left hand to cup her sex and felt a moan escape her throat. She let out a little giggle when she saw Emily's cheeks immediately flush and settled a kiss on the brunette's nose. "Don't you want her to live?"

Emily gave a short cry before Charlotte pulled their chests together, the blond's lips moving slowly over hers.

…

JJ jumped into her car with her phone plastered to her ear, the door slamming shut. "Pen just give me the damn address!"

"But honeybear it seems so wrong t-"

"My wife is over there because I was a bitch to her! I need to go and apologize and to do that I NEED THE FUCKING ADDRESS!"

There was a moment of silence before Penelope's annoyed voice came back over the speaker. "You know the nice thing you could do for me is say please."

"PENELOPE!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Just as Jennifer began to pull out of her driveway the phone against her ear beeped loud, and she took it away to see Hotch's name appear. "Pen let me call you right back, okay? Keep searching."

She pressed the green call button on her phone.

"Hotch?"

"JJ is Emily with you right now?"

She shook her head as she held the phone against her ear and shoulder before taking off down the driveway. "No. She and I got into a huge fight and she went over to some bitch's house so I have to go and apologize but I don't know if she'll want to speak with me, but even if she does I have no idea what I'm going to say to he-"

"JJ!"

"What?"

"I was on the phone with her just a little while ago and just as she was about to say something, she completely cut off before there was yelling and the line went dead."

JJ's eyes widened before quickly disconnecting with her boss, dialing her friend's number as fast as she could without taking her eyes off the road.

"Pen? Tell me that address. Now!"

…

Emily shook her head and pulled away from another kiss, moving the other woman's hands away from her chest, shuddering as she opened her eyes. "Stop it."

"Emily I though we spoke about thi-"

"Yes Charlotte we spoke about this and truly I don't give one shit. You said you wanted me as a girlfriend right? Holding me and my eldest daughter hostage is not the way to win me over." She wiped a tear from her eye as she looked to the younger woman. "What about asking me on a date? Telling me I'm beautiful or give me other stupid compliments like that?"

Charlotte settled her hands on her hips before squinting her eyes. "You're married Emily."

"My wife cheated on me. You're right, I did try to commit suicide. I couldn't handle all the shit that was flying my way. But you know what she did to me today." She gave a smile and reached out to grab the other woman's skinny arms. "You know how much I hate her right now. Why not go to someone who cares? Why not be with someone that thinks I'm wonderful and wants me to be her girlfriend?"

"Emily two minutes ago you were fighting me."

Emily quickly shook her head as a tear dropped down her cheek, her hands cupping the other woman's face. "I was worried. Don't you get it? Being so dominant and keeping me against my will doesn't exactly scream 'be my valentine' does it? No! Not at all! If you were sweet and kind, maybe we could have started out on a better foot."

Charlotte let a small smile grace her face before taking Emily's hands in hers. "You really mean it?"

Emily nodded took the woman into a hug, grimacing as the blond held her a bit too tight. "But we can't tell Jennifer."

The blond immediately laughed and nodded her head, pulling away and pressing a hard kiss to Emily's lips. "Trust me, I know. When you go back home it'll be like nothing happened, ok?"

Emily felt her teeth gently gnaw on her lip before she nodded. "Ok."

Charlotte quickly slipped on her coat and tied it tight before grabbing Emily's hand and rushing her down the stairs, finding Cameron with Avery in the living room. She put her lips against Emily's ear when they didn't notice them. "I lied about Cameron holding a gun. He told her that you had bumped your head and I was making sure you were alright."

Emily nodded before quickly walking over to her daughter, smiling once the young brunette stood from the couch. "Avery."

Avery ran into her mother's arms, her lips firmly pressed against the older woman's cheek as they hugged. "God mama I was so worried. Are you alright?"

Emily sighed into her daughter's hair before slowly letting her go. "I'm fine, sweetie. I just had a little bump on the head when I woke up from a nightmare. You know how I get when I have my nightmares."

"Are you sure? Because Camer-"

"Emily?"

Both brunettes looked over to the front door to see Charlotte with the door open, Jennifer standing on the other side. Emily gave a genuine smile as she took Avery's hand and practically ran over to her wife, hugging her tight as her blond wife hugged her around the waist. "Jenny I missed you so much."

JJ took her wife's face between her hands and gave her a long kiss before staring into her dark brown eyes. "Hotch said there was yelling on your side of the phone when he called you." Her head immediately whipped around as she focused on the other blond. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Emily shook her head as she grabbed for JJ's hand. "Sweetie everything's fine. I had just woken up from a nightmare and I just got a little crazy. I'm fine, ok?"


	14. Chapter 14

Sadie bit down thoughtfully onto the tip of her thumb as she watched her mother from her spot standing just before her. Her brunette mother had finally gotten home a few hours beforehand and almost right away she sat herself down on the couch in their living room without making a sound. "Mama?"

The brown eyed woman finally broke out of her frozen state, looking down to the little girl that stood before her. "Hi sweetheart," she smiled gently.

Sadie shyly held out her arms to the woman that had carried her and her sister in her stomach for nine months. "Up please?"

Emily couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on her ivory face at the look on her six year old's pretty face, and she bent down to hoist her daughter up onto her lap. Groaning slightly, she let the young girl settle herself against her chest. "You're getting a little big there, squirt," she teased, tickling the brunette's little stomach.

The six year old looked up to her mother with her sparkling blue eyes. "Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

Sadie frowned, taking her mother's hand with hers and playing with the diamond ring on her left ring finger. "Are you feeling bad?"

Emily looked down to the child in her lap with curious eyes. "Why would I be feeling bad, baby?"

"'Cause you and mommy were mad at each other today," she stated matter-of-factly, nodding to herself as she spoke those words she had rehearsed so well. "But now you're real quiet and stuff and mommy is upstairs with Avie and you are always together but tonight you're not." The six year old looked up to her mother. "You know?"

Emily felt her heart pick up speed at the thought of all that had happened that day, and her eyes immediately began to tear at the threat that Charlotte had spewed at her beginning to echo through her head. "I'm sorry sweetheart," she whispered. "You know mama never wants you to see her cry." The mother of three cursed herself for the tears that began to slip down her cheeks. She couldn't even stay strong enough for her children.

Sadie quickly turned in her mother's hold and wiped away those hot tears with the palms of her hands. "Don't cry mama." She pressed the smallest of kisses to her mother's lips, knowing that whenever her mama did that for her, she felt a thousand times better.

The brunette woman hugged the younger one of the twins to her chest as tight as she could, peppering kisses to her silky hair. "Mama's ok," she smiled slightly. "I've just had kind of a hard day."

Sadie smiled up to the woman that held her tight. "Wanna sing the butterfly song, mama?"

"Maybe right before bed time," she grinned. "Why don't you go and get ready for bed and then I'll come up to tuck you and Eri in, ok?"

The little girl's blue eyes immediately lit up. "I'm gonna sleep with Rainy Bear tonight!" With a giggle she jumped out of her mother's lap and scurried out of the room and up the stairs to the second floor.

Letting out a shuttering breath, Emily brought her hand up to cup her mouth and shield the cries that wanted to finally escape. She glanced down to her aching ankle and examined the burn marks around the probably bruised bone. Almost laughing at herself, the mother of three shook her head. Today couldn't have been a shittier day.

First her wife claiming she was a whore and was going to go and sleep with anyone and practically everyone else, and then after going to a woman she had thought she was becoming good friends with, she then gets persued and threatened.

And now she didn't know what to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Flipping through another magazine, Charlotte smirked. The models all seemed to look like Emily; their beautiful stoic features, long dark hair that swung around their shoulders. And their breasts.

God, none could compare to hers.

The way the brunette woman's body had looked while she slept, or rather when she was knocked out, was just beautiful. Irresistibly sexy, and that ivory skin was so warm and smooth that if she had run her fingers over that taunt stomach, they'd melt right then and there.

Charlotte's eyes darkened as they hit the picture of Emily that sit on her bedside table. That woman had something that reached out to her and pulled her in.

It was like nothing the blond woman had ever felt before, and it made her excited.

The blond woman looked up at the sound of her doorbell ringing throughout the house before she stood and made her way to the foyer of her home. Opening the door, a crude grin graced her face. "Emily."

Emily smally nodded her head, looking to the mother of one that had almost ruined her life in just a matter of days. "Hi Charlotte."

"Well I didn't expect to see you so soon," she grinned, her voice dropping an octave. "I was actually planning on calling you tonight to have a little get together tomorrow. It was going to be a surprise, but I could tell you now."

The brunette hid her frown as she looked into those evil eyes of the younger woman. "I don't think tha-"

"I was going to send you a picture."

Emily almost rolled her eyes. Guess she was going to find out anyway.

The blond let her teeth scrape over her pink bottom lip, her fingers tightening around the wood framing of her front door as her eyes raked over the covered form of the older woman. "One of me in nothing but a nice pair of heels," she grinned, her head innocently tilting to the side. "There would have been a message with it telling you to come over. Would you have liked that?"

Emily held in her sigh as she looked to the younger mother before her. "I came to talk to you about something, Charlotte."

Charlotte pouted. "You didn't answer my question."

The ivory woman did her best to smile at the blond before her, not wanting to upset her like she had the other day. "Charlotte please? This is serious."

"Serious huh?" Winking to the older woman, Charlotte let her fingers trail over the cold doorknob.

Emily slowly nodded her heaad. "Very."

Charlotte frowned as the older woman held out a manilla envelope to her, and she hesitated to take it. "What's this?"

The chocolate eyed woman smiled, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder with her free hand. "Kind of like a present."

Charlotte let a smile grace her face once again as she took the envelope into her hand, stepping out of her home so she stood almost chest to chest with the beautiful mother. "A present?" She let her hand brush over the brunette's. "Lingerie?"

Emily just grinned, her smile almost cynical. "Open it."

Opening up the thick envelope, Charlotte's eyes squinted slightly. "Papers?"

The mother of three quickly nodded her head, smiling at the sight of the papers the blond woman held. "Those are my medical bills." Seeing the confusion written over the younger mother's face, Emily's eyes brightened. "You see, I went to the hospital this morning because I couldn't feel anything below my ankle." Her eyes angrily darkened. "I found out that I have nerve damage."

"Nerve damage? From what?"

Emily had to refrain from outright laughing in the blonde's face. "Maybe because of the shocker that was attached to my ankle."

Charlotte's face immediately enflated, nodding her head. "You know I had that specially made," she winked. "Has a voltage almost as high as a policeman's taser."

"That's what gave me nerve damage," the brunette growled. "I'm wearing an ankle brace now, Charlotte."

Charlotte reached up to stroke the older woman's cheek. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Why don't you come inside and I can make it up to you?"

The chocolate eyed woman smirked before pushing the mother of one up against the window beside the front door, taking her arms and twisting them behind her back before roughly cuffing her wrists. "I don't think so."

"What are you doing?"

Emily hauled the blond off the wall and pushed her towards the driveway, smiling when she saw her wife and partner Derek Morgan standing by an FBI issued SUV. "You're headed off to jail, babe," she whispered, tightening her hold on the younger woman.

Charlotte's jaw dropped as she was shoved off into the dark man's hold. "For what?"

JJ stepped up beside her wife and smirked to the stunned woman in Derek's arms. "Holding a federal agent hostage and causing her bodily harm."

"You have no proof!"

The brunette mother shook her head. "Not true. Those papers you dropped back there included a statement from a witness that helped incriminate you."

Charlotte glared at the midnight eyed woman. "Who?"

JJ's eyes darkened on the crazy woman being shoved into the back of the SUV. "Your son." Her arm immediately wrapped around her wife's waist and hugged her tight to her side. "I am so sorry," she whispered. "If I wasn't a complete bitch to you then none of this would have happened."

Holding the blue eyed woman to her, Emily gently shook her head. "It's not your fault." The mother of three smiled softly down to her wife. "We're ok, I promise."

"You gonna make her pay for the hospital visit?"

Emily chuckled. "The x-rays and everything." She took JJ's hand, feeling her body immediately warm at the comfort the soft skin beneath hers gave her. "Thank you for believing me."


End file.
